Changed
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: My first major evil Sam fic. Sam is evil and has taken Dean, Bobby, and Ellen captured. Dean tries to change his brother, make him into the person he was, but fails. Sam tortures Dean. EvilSam Dean torture fic. PLEASE REVIEW! UPDATED! More Dean torture!
1. Chapter 1

**To be honest I was planning on posting this on my livejournal but right now I've having trouble connecting to that site so I decided, even though I have too many stories, to post it here. I probably won't get that many of reviews but I wanted to post it somewhere right now because I spent more time than usual on this fic. I was going to make it longer, but than I got tired and I want to be well rested when I write my stories. If that makes sense. You guys can also tell me if it's good enough to post on livejournal yet, or if I need to work on it some more :) **

Dean's worst fear had happened. Sam had finally turned evil. Because Dean was still his brother Sam decided to keep Dean alive. But to please his followers, to show that he had no favorites, he kept Dean in a cage along with Bobby and Ellen and the dead body of Jo. Ellen didn't notice anyone except her dead daughter that she constantly cradled in her arms. When Sam first took them Dean made the dangerous suggestion that Sam wasn't purely evil. Because of this Sam had snapped Jo's neck in front of all of them, and then left her in the arms of her wailing mother.

Dean sat in the cage numbly as he and Bobby listened to Sam talking to his followers, making more plans. Dean leaned against the bars of the cage. Bobby watched him, trying to strike up some sort of conversation.

"Dean…" His voice trailed off and Dean looked at him lifelessly.

"What?" His voice sounded so dull. So dead. Bobby didn't know what he was even going to say, so he shook his head.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

Dean sighed as he continued o watch Ellen rock back and forth, still holding Jo's body. He still blamed himself for the girl's death. For pushing Sam so far, for challenging him. For making him angry. He closed his eyes, desperately trying to think that the Sammy he knew-the Sammy he grew up with-was still in there somewhere. That his innocent little brother wasn't completely dead. But more and more that hope seemed more like wishful thinking than anything else.

He closed his eyes, desperately trying to escape this hell hole that was forced upon him. More than once he wished that Sammy would have killed him and be done with it. Living was worse than going to hell, in Dean's mind. To him this was the real hell.

"I'm taking my brother with me," he heard Sam tell his group.

"But why?" One of the demons growled. "You don't need his help!"

Sam advanced towards the demon dangerously.

"You want to question my decisions? My orders?" He said softly, too softly. The demon gulped, and lowered his eyes.

"No sir," he quickly decided to say. Sam nodded.

"Smart move," he whispered. He unlocked the cage door and raised the gun at Bobby's head.

"You try and escape," he told Dean. "And he dies."

Dean couldn't be responsible for another person's death. Quickly, and sullenly, he obeyed. Sam handcuffed Dean's hands to his back as he lead his older brother to the car.

"What?" Dean whispered coldly as they walked outside. "Don't trust me anymore, Sammy?"

"Don't call me Sammy," Sam snapped, shoving him into the passenger's seat.

"Fine, Sammy," Dean sneered. Maybe it was a good thing evil Sam hated this nickname. It reminded him too much of the past, perhaps, too much of the time when he was good.

Sam glowered at him as he got into the driver's seat.

"Don't press your luck," he warned. Dean sighed, deciding to let it slide for a moment.

"Why are you taking me with you?" He asked, moving his hands around in his back, trying to get a comfortable position. His arms were already aching.

"Because, I wanted your company." Sam kept his eyes on the road.

"How sweet," Dean sneered. "You wanted my company."

"And I wanted you to witness first hand that your old brother, the one who was good?, is truly dead," Sam added with a snap. "I want to destroy whatever hope you have of 'saving me'."

Dean stared at him.

"What are you planning to do?" He asked slowly. He swallowed his fear. Sam turned and looked at him.

"I want to kill off all the hunters," h e told Dean calmly. "Every last one of them. Eliminate every single kind of threat. They may not be able to kill me, necessarily, but they could kill my followers. That presents a problem."

"Yeah, it sure does," Dean retorted back sarcastically. He glared at his little brother. "So I guess you'll have to kill me, right? I mean, I'm a hunter, and so's Bobby. So's Ellen."

"But they aren't a threat to me," Sam contradicted him. "And neither are you. But I can't keep in taking hunter's as prisoners. There's too many of them, and I don't have the room."

"Why did you keep Bobby and Ellen alive?" Dean asked suddenly. He suspected the answer, but he wanted Sam to say it.

"Because," Sam said rather stiffly. "They're important to you."

"Why should you care if something's important to me?" Dean snapped. Sam looked at him with surprise.

"I would have thought that was obvious, Dean. You're my brother."

"So? Why should demons care about family?"

"I'm not a demon, Dean."

"So, you still work with them. You think like them, you act like them."

"I am part Demon, yes, but I still remember what it's like to be human. I still care about you. The others fault me for it, but I can't help it. I can't change it, so I don't try. But if you force me to take drastic actions, I won't hesitate. It'll hurt me ,yes, but I won't hesitate."

Dean stared at him.

"Is that a threat?"

"It's more of a…" Sam paused as he tried to choose his words. "A warning."

"Warning my ass," Dean growled as he looked out at the window. Being stuck in the car with this monster was worse than any kind of torture.

Sam said nothing as he pulled into an isolated cabin. He got out of the car. Dean stiffened and straightened himself. This wasn't happening. Sammy wouldn't kill. Well maybe not the Sammy he knew. This stranger, however…who knows what he's capable of? Dean stared in horror as he watched the door open.

"Yes, can I help you?" A hunter emerged in the doorway. Sam smiled.

"You already have," he hissed and pulled out a gun and shot him directly in the forehead. Dean jumped at the gunshot and stared at the blood splattered door, feeling sick to his stomach. Sam kneeled down and rolled the hunter over. As he smiled he closed the dead man's eyes and walked calmly to the car as if nothing happened.

He stared at Dean as he got in.

"Still think your sweet and innocent little brother is in here somewhere?" He sneered. Dean stared at him, still recovering from the quick and rather brutal murder. His mouth felt dry, but he couldn't bring himself to say no.

"Yes," he finally whispered, "I do."

Sam stared at him with cold and dangerous eyes. He backhanded Dean sharply across the face. The hand stung Dean, and left his head spinning.

"Wrong answer," Sam sneered and started to the car, leaving the Hunter's body to rot.

* * *

Finally they returned to their hideout. Dean was exhausted from feeling so much pain. Each hunter that Sam killed Sam made sure Dean saw. And each time Sam asked if Dean thought there was still hope of saving his brother. Each time Dean said there was. Sam hadn't killed all of them, but he had decided he had killed enough for that night.

What more, Sam was beyond livid now. He tossed Dean into the abandoned building, but then forced Dean into a separate room. He ordered one of his followers to tie Dean to the ceiling.

"Leave me alone with him," Sam ordered them and quickly the door bolted shut. And just like it was in some of his nightmares Dean saw Sam slowly advance towards him with a menacing smile on his face and a dangerous glint in his eyes…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmm, more people reviewed for this than I thought they would. Maybe I should continue posting here?

* * *

**

Sam continued to advance towards Dean calmly, yet there was a sense of coldness to his walk. Both of them just looked at each other for a few moments. Dean stared into Sam's eyes in desperate attempts of finding his old baby brother in there somewhere. But the only emotion he saw in Sammy's black eyes was hatred.

"We having a staring constant, or something, Sammy?" Dean spat at his little brother. Quickly Sam pressed a blade against Dean's neck.

"Don't call me Sammy," he growled in a deep dangerous voice. Dean struggled a bit against the rope that had him suspended to the ceiling.

"Come on now Samm-Sam," he quickly corrected himself. "You're not gonna torture your own brother, are you? I mean, that's a new kind of low. Even for you."

"Is it?" Casually Sam let the blade run down Dean's chest. Dean grimaced as the blood started to escape from his body. "I don't know why you should be surprised at anything I do anymore, Dean," he added softly, as he continued to run the sharp weapon down his brother's skin.

"My mistake," growled Dean. "I just thought the idea of torturing your own flesh and blood would be too much for you. I guess I was wrong."

"Yes you were," sighed Sam. "But it's understandable, so I forgive you. You still think that sweet little Sammy is still in here. Killing the hunters didn't seem to make you think any differently, but maybe this well."

He dropped the knife and then stared at Dean's face. Dean began to struggle, and to grimace, his face twisting in confusion as he felt heated pain rising inside of him, smothering him with it. He began to scream. Sam smiled as he continued to stare into Dean's eyes.

"Sam…Sammy, what …are…you…doing to me?" Dean gasped, as he tried to control the pain that got more intense by the minute.

"First of all, don't call me Sammy. Second of all, I would have thought it was obvious, what I'm doing to you. I'm torturing you, with my mind."

"How?" Dean asked, still gasping for breath. "You're not that…"

"What, powerful?" Sam sneered. "Maybe Sammy wasn't, but I am. He was too weak and too much of a coward to find out what all of his powers are. But now all that's left of Sammy is me…Sam. And this Sam isn't afraid. He's embraced his powers, all of them. Now he has no limit. He can't be stopped. He has no weakness."

Dean was fighting the pain, trying to think of something else.

"That's why the Angels didn't like you," he concluded. "Why Uriel hated you and Castiel was weary of you. They knew that you were capable of becoming…this…"

Sam started to clap.

"Bravo, Dean. And here everyone thought I was the smart one of the family." He laughed at his own weak joke.

"Why don't you just get it over with, than, huh?" Dean spat at him. "What are you waiting for? Why don't you show everyone once and for all how evil you are? Why don't you just kill me and be done with this?"

Sam stared at him. For a second there Dean swore he saw the old Sammy flicker behind those cold black eyes. But he was sure it was just wishful thinking.

"No," Sam said. "Because I know that is what you want. This is torture for you Dean, and that's one of the main reasons you're still alive. Killing you would be easy. This is much more…fun."

"Are you sure that's it?" Dean dared to ask. "You know what I think, Sammy? I think you can't kill me. I think there's some good in you still…even after all of this…you can't kill your brother. If you were completely and truly evil, you wouldn't hesitate."

Sam's eyes flashed a dangerous color now, his face tightened.

"This is a dangerous game you're playing, Dean Winchester," he snapped. He closed his eyes and Dean let out a bloodcurdling scream. It felt like his body was being ripped in half, even though it wasn't. He could feel the bones breaking, the arms being torn, his stomach being ripped open. And yet, when he opened his eyes again he realized that no one had touched it. It was all on his mind.

Sam sighed finally, after a few more minutes of it.

"That's enough for tonight," he said softly. "I'll make it last longer tomorrow. This was just a teaser, Dean. I'm gonna break you. Sooner or later, you're going to join me."

"Go to hell," Dean spat as he felt himself being cut down.

Sam stared at him.

"I think you're already there, Dean," he whispered his response. Quickly he tossed his still bleeding brother back into the cage. Bobby rushed over to the young man.

"Damn it, Sam!" Bobby roared angrily. "What the hell did you do to him?"

Sam stared at him.

"I don't think you really want to find out, Bobby," he sneered. "I suggest you keep your mouth shut," he added. "If you know what's good for you."

Bobby closed his eyes, thinking of how John would be feeling-if he knew about Sam's fate. If he knew the monster that his son had become.

Dean closed his eyes as he laid on the cold cement floor. He kept on replaying their little scene over and over. He was so sure he saw something inside of Sam. Something that suggested to him that his old brother was still in there. That he was still fighting. He sighed, praying that he was right. Praying that it wasn't wishful thinking.

Than another awful question entered his mind. If he was wrong, and it was wishful thinking, would he have the guts to do it? When it came down to it, would he be able to kill his own brother?

At the moment, the answer was no…

**Do you still want me to continue?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was in the mood for an evil Sam story so I decided to update this one :)**

**And to be honest, why I haven't been updating some of my older fics is writers block for them. I'm really, really trying to work through that and will force myself to write more chapters during this three day weekend :)**

* * *

Dean screamed as the torture resumed. Sam had waited for a couple of days before he had his fellow demon followers drag Dean back to that dreaded room.

"Having fun yet, Dean?" Sam asked gleefully.

"You sick sonofabitch..." Dean's voice was inturrupted through his screaming as Sam continued with the torture.

"I'm sorry, Dean," Sam purred. "I can't hear you over your screaming, could you speak up?"

"All right, you've had your fun, Sammy-"

"It's Sam!"

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Dean pleaded desperatly. He groaned as pain radiated from inside of him. He stared at the thing that was cooperating his brother.

"Come on man, I know you're in there," he pleaded. Sam stared at him.

"Who are you trying to talk to?"

Dean narrowed his eyes.

"My brother," he said harshly. "My _real _brother."

The monster inside of Sam started to laugh.

"You're brother's dead!" He roared and Dean closed his eyes.

"No," he whispered. "I don't believe that!"

Sam gave a soft chuckle.

"By the time I'm done with you, you're gonna be a believer all right. " He smiled as he raised his hand again and Dean began to moan and wither in pain.

* * *

Bobby closed his eyes as he listened to Dean scream. It broke his heart to see Sam act like this. To have Dean's innocent brother so cruelly destroyed. It hurt him even more at the idea of Dean being unable to save Sam, like he promised he would so many times. But he knew this was harder on Dean than anyone else, with the exception of Ellen.

"I swear," she said, finally speaking. Her voice was shaking though. "The first chance I get I'm gonna kill that bastard!"

Bobby stared at him.

"No hesitation at all in there?" He asked, somewhat surprised. "This is Sam we're talking about."

"He's NOT Sam, Bobby! I can't believe you're so blind about that!" Ellen shot back. Bobby sighed.

"I'm not," he said. "But I'd be lyin' if I said I'd be able to kill this new person quick and easy like. If I got a chance I'd hesitate. I wouldn't be able to help myself."

"Well I would," Ellen growled. "And if I get that chance I won't hesitate."

"No one ever knows this kind of thing until they are put into that situation," Bobby argued.

"Don't try and be philisophical Bobby!" Ellen snarled. "My baby girl is dead and Sam, or whover this person is, killed her. It's like John killing my Bill all over again."

Bobby closed his eyes. He didn't even know why he was defending Sam. He wasn't, not really. He knew whatever was out there wasn't innocent and young Sam Winchester, Dean's younger brother. Whatever was out there was a monster.

But that didn't mean he wouldn't hestitate if he had a gun to the monster's head, for he still looked like Sam.

Finally the screaming finished and the door to the back room opened. Two of the demons dragged a rather battered Dean back into the cage. Bobby closed his eyes as they tossed the young man in like a lump of flower.

"Dean." Bobby rushed over to him and helped the young Winchester sit up. Dean's head had blood dripping down him. "Jesus boy, what did that bastard do to you?"

Dean closed his eyes.

"I'd rather not talk about it, Bobby," he gasped slowly said. Bobby nodded.

"Fair enough."

Dean watched as his brother formed a small group and plan something, but Sam made sure to keep his voice low enough for Dean not to hear him. Whatever they were plotting, it couldn't be good.

He closed his eyes. Sam being the way he was seemed so long ago. He remembered when Sammy first changed on him.

_"Come on Sam." He entered the motel room. "We have another job, let's get your butt on the rooad! What's taking you so long?"_

_Sam emerged from the bathroom._

_"Dude, you okay?"_

_Sam crinked his neck and smiled while pointing a gun at Dean._

_"I'm more than okay, Dean," he whispered. "I've never felt better."_

_And as Dean stared at the gun he had a sickening feeling that the Meg incident was happening all over again. Only it wasn't Meg, it was something worse._

_It was Sam's destiny._

Sam sauntered over to the cage with a smile on his face.

"What do you want?" Bobby snarled. Sam stared at the hunter.

"I'd keep my trap shut, Bobby, if I were you," he said coldly. "You might be the next person I murder." He opened the door and dragged a very weak Dean out of the cage.

"Haven't you had enough of torturin' your own brother?" Bobby continued, ignoring evilSam's threat.

Sam smiled at him.

"I don't want to torture him right now. I want to bring him for another car ride."

Dean felt sick as he was handcuffed once more. Was he really going to have to watch more people die?

Slowly he was forced back to the Impala. He hated going to that car now. The fact that this mosnter was driving her, and he was handcuffed in it disgusted him on many levels.

"Why are you doing this, Sam?" Dean asked after a few moments of silence. The person next to him kept his eyes on the road.

"You know why."

"These hunters aren't a threat to you."

"But they can kill my men."

"Why should you give a rats ass about that?"

"Because, every leader needs someone to follow them. Otherwise-" He looked at Dean smugly. "He's not a leader."

"Haha." Dean rolled his eyes. "I just hope you're enjoying this while you can S_ammy._" He knew he was asking for it by calling Sam that. It gave him a bit of pleasure when he did so.

Sam stared at him.

"Why? Do you think I'm going somewhere?"

"Yeah," Dean growled. "When I get the chance I'm gonna kill your sorry ass."

Sam snorted.

"I don't think so. I don't think you have the guts."

Dean stared at him darkly and narrowed his eyes as if he was dared.

"Try me."

For a moment both just stared at each other.

"All right," Sam said calmly. He pulled the car over. Than he took Dean's arms and surprisingly unlocked the cuffs and than stared gave Dean a gun. Dean stared at it and than at him.

"What are you, nuts?"

"Shoot me," Sam said coldly. "You've been threatening me for weeks now, Dean. I want to see if you can shoot me. Your own brother."

"You're not my brother!"

"Than you should have no problem doing that."

Dean tightened his grip on the gun and raised it as he remembered being tortured. He pointed the gun to Sam's head. He tried to control the shaking of his hand. Sam was smiling rather smugly until something flashed in his eyes. Dean had always thought that he'd never be able to shoot Sam. But somehow, holding a gun to this monster was easier than he thought it would be,

Than his mannerisms changed completly.

"Dean? What are you doing?" He became fearful and confused. Dean paused as he was about to pull the trigger.

"What?" He stared at the face in front of him. The face looked terrified.

"Dean, what's going on? Please, don't...it's me! Sam."

"Sammy?" He asked in disbelief. Sam nodded desperatly.

"Yes, it's me...Sam..."

But Dean was unsure of whether to believe him or not. He had lowered the gun but still raised it.

"How do I know it's really you?"

"Dean please!"

"How!"

"Holy water!" Sam cried desperatly, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You didn't take any along," Dean growled.

"It's _me _Sam! Please, Dean, you've got to believe me!"

"Nice try," Dean growled and than pointed the gun at Sam's chest and before he could change his mind he pressed the triger and fired...


End file.
